I'm Almost Sorry
by thepancakestrikes
Summary: They built up their relationship. They were in love. And within a few moments, L may have ruined everything they have.


**I usually don't write angsty stuff like this but I am feeling seriously depressed right now. *sigh* .-. So, my friend, 6MissSparklez9, gave me this prompt over skype to stop my bitching and sadness. It actually really helped. And for the record, this yaoi couple is beautiful. **

**Disclaimer: I no own Death Note otherwise, there would've been so much more damned yaoi. :) **

**Rated M for language because doesn't like le swearing. **

* * *

The door slams as and angry male brunette storms into his apartment, heartbroken and angry.

Why, he wonders to himself, why did L lie to me. He kisses me and holds me and tells me he loves me and then goes out and kisses another man.

"Why?" The brunette whispers to himself, the word laced with anger, confusion, sadness and hurt.  
"I love you."

* * *

"I am such an idiot!" A black haired man yells to himself as he sits on a bench, distraught. His one true love, Light, had seen him kiss another man. And of L's own volition as well.  
"Why did I do such a stupid thing?" The genius muttered to himself.

Only hours before, they were holding each other, kissing and telling the other they loved them more than anything. L gave himself a grim smile as he remembered the cute face Light had as he slept.

He has the face of an angel, L thought to himself. But the mind of a devil. And out of passion, out of a moment of weakness, L had ruined it in a matter of moments. Now Light probably hated him.

Dammit.

"Why?" L asked himself aloud, burying his head in his knees.  
"I love you."

* * *

Light was halfway through a bottle of Patron (And waay past the glass phase might I add.) when a crisp knock resounded through his empty apartment. Drowsily rising from his position on the couch, Light trudged towards the door.

"Light, open the door." The brunette froze the moment he was about to open the door.

"Why?" Light questioned, his voice hoarse from hours of crying.

"I need to-" L's voice faltered at the last word, his pride not allowing him to continue.

"Need to what?" Light asked, trying to mask his sadness with rage. "Flaunt the fact that I was naive enough to believe that you actually love you? That you cheated on me? THAT YOU NEVER FUCKING LOVE ME?!"

L's eyes widened when he heard the sound of Light's sobs reach through the door. Putting his forehead against the cool wood, L closed his eyes, trying not to cry.

"Please Light. Open the door," L begged, his voice cracking.

"No." Light replied, still sobbing like a child. His forehead touched the inside of the door. "I hate you an never want to see your damned face again."

This broke both L's and Light's hearts. To hear his one true love say that to him made L's calm, cool and collected surface crack like a dropped glass.

"Please don't say that Li-"

"Don't you DARE say my name." Light growled through his drunken sobs. A barley audible click reaches L's ears.

"What are you doing?" L asks cautiously. Light smiles a small, sad and remorseful smile as he adjusts his finger on the trigger of the small pistol in his hand.

"This is good bye, my love."

"NO, LIGHT!"

Out of rage, L kicks Light's door down to find him on the floor, bright crimson staining his abdomen as he began to bleed out onto the floor. As quickly as possible, L picks up Light's head and carefully places it into his lap. L strokes his lover's soft locks as he reaches into his pocket for his phone.

"You are such an idiot," L muttered to Light, trying not to shake as he dialed nine-one-one.

"Why, L? I love you," Light uttered the words out, his voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know," L choked out. "I don't know Light. Please, don't close your damned eyes."

"I'm so tired though," Light complained as L told the operator what had happened to them.

"No, stop. Light, look at me. LOOK AT ME." L took Light's face into his hands and kissed his forehead.

It wasn't passionate. It wasn't lustful. It was caring and filled with love; compassion for the one L loved.

"Why?" Light whimpered, silent tears pouring down his face.

"Please don't cry, Darling," L cooed, his walls breaking down. The black haired man pressed his lips to Light's, a small tear slipping down his face onto Light's.

"You know, L," Light whispered as he began to lose consciousness, "I really love you."

"I love you too, Light. Oh, God, please don't close your eyes," L begged but to no avail. As if his plea had been heard, EMTs rushed into the apartment. L noticed none of it, his eyes on his one and only love. Right as they left, Light muttered something that made L break down into tears.

"I'm almost sorry I love you."

* * *

**Is it possible to be saddened by your own fic or is that just being an arrogant bitch? I think it's possible because this story made me hella sad. :( **

**REVIEW, COMMENT, FAVORITE AND I MIGHT MAKE IT A TWO/THREE-SHOT! **


End file.
